


Collision Course

by psuedo118



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psuedo118/pseuds/psuedo118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...it takes all of Victoria's smirking, superior mite, not to take what she wants. A few inches away from claiming what she... Desires. It's in these glorious moments that Victoria feels alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision Course

Victoria Grayson was an unyielding woman in a number of ways. She had been in control of every situation, every ceremony, every moment of her perfectly constructed life- the Grayson's perfectly constructed life- that she didn't quite understand what was happening. The continental stability of the Grayson family had been tilted off kilter and split wide open by the interfering presence of one Emily Thorne. 

Emilly Thorne.

Oh, how Victoria loathed the woman. She could feel the rage and frustration inside of her, night after night as she stared down at the woman's home. The bourbon clutched at her side helped dull the persistent thoughts she found herself continuously having to temper. The alcohol soothed her throat compared to the burning she was struggling to ignore. 

Emily Thorne.

Their interactions had only become more heated in the past few months leading up to the engagement party. Victoria grimaces at the spiking flare of jealousy that rams through her at the thought of Daniel's marriage to Emily. She takes another sip of bourbon.

Her clashes with Emily, were not merely interactions. A devilish one up-manship. As dangerous as her thoughts. Eyes close, at the remembrance of their last exchange: The air-conditioning cooling a thin layer of sweat on Emily's skin, but her cheeks remain flush as she says, "Victoria" in the combative, haunty manner. They are standing in the entrance to the manor, arguing close to one another, and it takes all of Victoria's smirking, superior mite, not to take what she wants. A few inches away from claiming what she... Desires. It's in these glorious moments that Victoria feels alive. 

Victoria makes sure to save these thoughts for her fifth tumbler of bourbon. Eyes boring into the side of Emily's seaside home. That's the only time thoughts like these are allowed to surface. To wash over her like the tide in the bay. The only time she let's them burn through her system, a furnice from her heart to her fingertips. She's a sentimental fool. During the day, she concentrates on loathing the woman. She likes to think she'd only keep Emily as a sex slave, filling her every sexual desire. Forcefully taking what she wants from the cool bitch. But that fifth bourbon of the night reveals the depth of her feelings. A longing, so deep that Victoria knows that a single touch could be her undoing. Her redemption. Her curse. And in the morning, in the harsh light of the fading Summer sun, its a feeling that makes Victoria only resent Emily more.

VEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVE

Its the failed engagement that provides Victoria with her opportunity. After Daniel tells her of his decision to call off the engagement, Victoria decides to smugly pay a call on Emily.

"I know this must be a difficult time for you dear, but I assure you, you're better off." She doesn't face the woman as she talks, but Victoria feels a slight tremor vibrate through her, poised like tiger aware of her prey.

"Is that so? Well I'm glad you think so Victoria. It is, after all, exactly what you wanted." 

"Now, Emily, you know I've always been truthful. Did I think you and Daniel would last? No. Did I want you to last as a couple? No." Victoria's perfect teeth smiling ferociously at the woman in front of her.

"And why is that Victoria?"

"Perhaps you should open my engagement gift, Emily dear, it may enlighten you." Like a shark circling the room.

"And perhaps, I should just return it to you. After all, I no longer have to play these games of yours."

Victoria's eye's are deadly as they bore into Emily's, her progression around the room has brought her dangerously close to the woman in front of her. She places the rectangular shoe box size gift in Emily's hands.

"The contents may surprise you."

And then Emily is removing the ribbons around the gift. A plain white box is under a layer of pearl paper. Emily lifts the lid of the box, eyes widening at the contents within. "Victoria, wha-" and then Victoria is kissing her, Emily feels as if she's being touched everywhere but no where. Her hairs being pulled, her bum's being squeezed, shoulder caressed, and at the centre of the supernova is her lips against Victoria slipping wide as the kiss deepens.

"Victoria." A murmur, as the pair lean their foreheads against one another. The heavy breathing belays their calm exteriors.

And then Emily's eyes raise to meet Victoria's. And she quietly asks, "Will you put it on?"

"I thought you never ask, dear." Her perpetual 'cat whose got the cream' grin, beaming forth.

The air between them is thick with words unspoken, as Victoria strips in front of Emily. She leaves only her bra on as she slides the harness straps up her legs. Emily watches with quiet, hungry fascination as Victoria strokes the glistening black dildo, clicking it into place.

The sight of Victoria Grayson stalking towards her, the head of a her strap-on bobbing unceremoniously in front of her makes Emily's throat dry. As she crosses and re-crosses her legs repeatedly, where she's seated on the couch. A steady throb pulsing from her centre, as she feels her wetness gather.

This is not familiar territory. She's never played this game with Victoria before. And her biggest problem is not showing Victoria how much she wants it. How much she wants her. But God, does she want this. More than anything.

And then Victoria is before her, hand on her hips in a Wonder Woman pose of glory. The strap-on proudly before her. Her smirk is unmistakable as Emily stands from the couch. Emily turns her back to Victoria moving her hair away from her neck as she says, "Undo me.". Isn't that what she's always wanted to do, Victoria thinks to herself, simply undo the woman in front of her.

She takes the zipper down the length of the cream ensemble, the skin it reveals as it separates makes her fingers tingle. Emily's back is smooth and golden as the zipper slips lower and lower, the base of her spine, tantalizingly above her buttocks. Emily is bra-less beneath and so Victoria slips her hands around Emily's form, gently grasping the breasts, thumb and fore-finger acquainting themselves with the taught nipples they find there. Emily's head lolls backwards at Victoria teasing caresses beneath the looseness of her barely held-on dress. Victoria nibbles just below Emily's throat before she says, "Shall we take this upstairs, dear."

And then Emily pulls back from her, slipping the immaculate dress from her shoulders, revealing delightfully- Victoria's Secret lacey white panties that make Victoria's own mouth swallow hard at the sight. Emily let's a single finger stroke down the length of Victoria's strap-on before hooking her finger around the bulbous knob, pulling Victoria upstairs with her.

Fin


End file.
